He never Knew he needed her
by Tiami Uzumaki Namikaze
Summary: he now knows that he needs her just as she neede him songfic neyo never knew i needed i do not own the songs or the characters


Hay people Tiami Uzumaki typing her first fanfiction. So happy. Don't forget to review my story and give me some suggestions on what u might like my to type. And tell me iff my typing sucks, I'm using my unles likke laptop so ok and enjoy

I do not own the characters in this story (I wish I did thou)

Naruto was walking around the villiage thinking really hard on what he had heard.

*****************Flashback*********************

Naruto was on his way to talk to Sakura, asking if she would like to help him with his charka control. ( all this is in the time of Shipppuden) He saw Sakura talking to Kiba by the Acadamy entrance.

"Hay Sakur-" Naruto shouted but stopped midway when he heard them talking. He hide behind a tree so he wouldn't be seen.

"Kiba, we have to get Naruto to notice her. I'm sick of him fallowing me around like a lost puppy.

"Hey you really think I like Hinata fallen in love with Naruto but I can't see her upset because she cant confess her feelings for Naruto. We have to come up with a plan"

Naruto leaned hard against the tree. Hinata loved him. She loved him and he never noticed her. Naruto left the spot and started heading to the village.

******************Flashback end*****************************

Naruto couln't take what he heard off his mind. Naruto keep going over the memories of the times Hinata fainted or blushed around him. She did that because she liked him. Naruto wanted to tell Hinata how he felt but how? He then came across a man in the park singing a song to a woman, maybe his girlfriend, while playing the guitar having a picnic. That's when the idea hit Naruto; he could sing to Hinata. Naruto ran to the music store and seaarched for a cd that could describe how he felt for her until he found it. He payed for it them ran to his house to learn the song.

Timeskip (1 week)

Naruto ean over to the Hyugan (don't know how its spelt) mansion and ran upto her window and threw pebbles at it until she came to the window.

"nnnnnn Naruto, why are yyyyyyy you hhhhhh here ?"

Naruto placed a radio next to him on the ground and started playing the Cd then begain to sing.

(ooh) for the way you changed my plans  
for being the perfect distraction  
for the way you took the idea that i have  
of everything that i wanted to have  
and made me see there was something missing (oh yeah)  
for the ending of my first begin  
(ooh yeah yeah)(ooh yeah yeah)  
and for the rare and unexpected friend  
(ooh yeah yeah)(ooh yeah yeah)  
for the way you're something that i never choose  
but at the same time something i don't wanna lose  
and never wanna be without ever again (oh oh)

you're the best thing i never knew i needed  
so when you were here i had no idea  
you're the best thing i never knew i needed  
so now it's so clear i need you here always

my accidental happily (ever after) (oh oh oh)  
the way you smile and how you comfort me (with your laughter)  
i must admit you were not a part of my book  
but now if you open it up and take a look  
you're the beginning and the end of every chapter (oh oh)

you're the best thing i never knew i needed (oh)  
so when you were here i had no idea

you're the best thing i never knew i needed (that i needed)  
so now it's so clear i need you here always

who knew that I could be here (who knew that i could be here oh oh)  
so unexpectedly (so unexpectedly oh oh)  
undeniablely happy (hey)  
said with you right here, right here next to me (oh)

girl you're the..  
you're the best thing i never knew i needed (said i needed oh oh)  
so when you were here i had no idea  
you're the best thing i never knew i needed (needed oh)  
so now it's so clear i need you here always  
baby baby  
now it's so clear i need you here always

When he finished singing,l Hinata jumped out her window and hugged Naruto.

"Oh Naruto I always knew I neede you. For a very long time"

Naruto then captured her lips with his.

The End

Thankk you for reading and don't forget to review


End file.
